


I miss you

by marvelaf



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Airports, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Home, Phone Calls & Telephones, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelaf/pseuds/marvelaf
Summary: Y/N’s sore, tired legs carry her through the front door of her apartment and throw her onto the comfy, waiting couch. The day had been long, only adding to the past two months of long days. Tom has been away filming and that had left her with the cold empty home and Tessa. She would have gone to the states to visit him at least once, if she could ever take a break from her job. Her job as a nurse was rewarding and she loved it, it just didn’t give to many vacation days, and the ones she had saved up were for emergencies only.





	I miss you

Y/N’s sore, tired legs carry her through the front door of her apartment and throw her onto the comfy, waiting couch. The day had been long, only adding to the past two months of long days. Tom has been away filming and that had left her with the cold empty home and Tessa. She would have gone to the states to visit him at least once if she could ever take a break from her job. Her job as a nurse was rewarding and she loved it, it just didn’t give too many vacation days, and the ones she had saved up were for emergencies only.

“Tessa!” She calls through the big space, wondering why the dog hadn’t met her at the door like usual. Y/N pulls herself off the couch when she hears Tessa’s bark coming from the bedroom. Y/N opens the door to reveal Tessa barking and jumping on her.

“Hey, sweetheart! How my pretty girl?” Y/N says kneeling to let Tessa give her proper kisses. After a minute of puppy love, she stands back up and walks back over to the kitchen, Tessa hot on her heels.

“What should we have for dinner Tess?” She asks the dog. Tessa just lays down on the floor.

“You’re no help.” She frowns. Y/N pulls her phone out of her back pocket after feeling a vibration and sees a text from Tom.

**Tommy: hey darling i miss you**

Her eyes water a bit at the text from her boyfriend. Of course, she misses him too.

**Y/N: i miss you too**

**Y/N: any word on when you’re coming home**

She responds.

**Tommy: idk** **hopefully soon**

**Tommy: z and jacob got to go home already**

**Tommy: i love you so much**

She reads the last text and smiles despite receiving the news that Tom doesn’t know when he’s getting back.

 **Y/N:** **i love you too tommy**

**Y/N: come home soon**

She shuts her phone off and grabs a slice of day old pizza out of the fridge. She quickly walks into the living room and throws herself onto the couch again. This time Tessa lays with her on the couch and she snuggles up to Y/N. She eats her pizza then quickly falls asleep, exhausted from her day at work.

Y/N is awoken to her phone ringing. She sees Tom’s picture and quickly picks up. He never calls so late, knowing she would be asleep, so seeing Toms calling this late she frantically answers the phone. Y/N stands from her position earning a huff from a half-asleep Tessa.

“Hey! What's up? Are you okay?” She rushes out.

“Yeah, I’m fine Y/n. They told me when I’m leaving.” Tom says. Y/N sits back down on the couch.

“Oh, well is it good news?” She asks hopefully.

“I come home in a week.” Tom says. She can hear a sniffle coming from Toms side of the call.

“A week? Tommy that’s great! I can’t wait to see you!” She says trying to cheer Tom up.

“I’m so tired Y/N and I want to see you now. I miss you so much and I miss Tessa and I just want to come home darling.” Tom whispers and Y/N can hear him start to cry.

“I know baby, I know. I miss you too, so much. At least now we know exactly when we’ll see each other again.” She whispers back.

“But I miss you now and–Tom you’re being too lo- wait what’s wrong mate?” She hears Harrison interrupt, “I wanna go home” Tom cries as Harrison comes over and pats him on the back, “It’s late buddy, and you’re tired, come on let’s get you to bed.” She hears some shuffling and mumbling over the phone.

“Hey, Y/N, I just put Tom to bed, what happened?” Harrison asks.

“He’s emotional because he isn’t coming home for another week.” Y/N says sadly.

“Y/N, I’m sorry, I know you both miss one another. Tom’s been driving himself crazy over here.” Harrison whispers. She begins to feel her eyes water at the realization of another full week without Tom.

“I just wanna see him Haz. The house feels so empty and I miss him.” She sobs. Harrison feels his heart breaking for his two best friends.

“Y/N/N, it's going to be fine,” Harrison cooes, “you’ve waited this long sweetheart, you can wait another week. You can even pick us up at the airport, alright?’

“Yeah, thanks Haz, I’ll see you in a week.” Y/N sniffles, slowly drying her eyes. She gets up off the couch and walks over to the bedroom, flinging herself onto the bed and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

 

Exactly a week from that day, Y/N sits in an uncomfortable airport lobby chair. The airport is basically empty since it was late at night. Her leg bounces as she nervously looks around for Tom or Harrison. She hears a call for Toms flight and jumps up out of her seat. A large crowd of people exits the narrow hallway and Y/N stands to the outside peeking her head in to try and find Tom.

“Y/N!” She hears being called from a distance. She whips her head around to see Tom running over to her with Harrison behind him. She runs towards him, tears starting to prick at her eyes. She and Tom crash into one another in a big hug. Tom buries his face in the crook of her neck.

“Darling I missed you so much.” Tom whispers. She feels her skin become wet and Tom starts shaking with sobs. Harrison walks over and runs his hand over Toms back.

“Hey, come on buddy let’s get you home.” Harrison says. Tom nods and picks his head up out her neck. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and walks towards the exit of the airport. His eyes are red and puffy so he pulls out his sunglasses and put them on, even though it’s night time.

The three of them enter the car and Harrison drives back to Tom and Y/N’s apartment. He’s staying with them while he’s in London. Tom and Y/N are both in the back seat huddled next to each other. Tom has his head on her shoulder and she rests her head atop of his. Harrison smiles warmly at his two best friends, happy that they are both happy.

“Darlin’, I don’t want to fall asleep.” Tom mumbles with his eyes drooping shut. She runs her hand through his hair, softly scratching the scalp. Tom sighs and fully relaxes against her body and closes his eyes. He quickly falls asleep against her. The rest of the car ride is quiet, except for the quiet music playing on the radio.

Harrison pulls into the driveway of the apartment and Y/N cranes her neck to look at Tom who is still sleeping on her shoulder.

“Harrison, could I get a hand here? He won’t really wake up and I can’t hold him up myself.” Y/N whispers. She shakes Tom’s shoulder to wake him enough to get him into the house. Harrison gets out of the car and opens the door on Tom’s side. Tom groans lifting his head off her shoulder and moving to step out of the car and into Harrisons outstretched arms. He ungracefully hops out of the car and Harrison has to hook his arm around Toms back to keep him from falling. Y/N shimmies her way out of the car and runs ahead of Harrison to open the door. They enter the house and Harrison brings Tom to your bed and throws him down on it.

“Man, he’s so heavy.” Harrison whispers as he leaves the room and heads to the guest room. Tom rouses on the bed, looking confused.

“The bags…I lef’ ‘em at the airport.” Tom slurs, his eyes wide in confusion.

“Baby lay back down. The bags are still in the car, we can get them in the morning.” Y/N says sitting on the bed next to him and rubbing his shoulder to get him to lay back down. Tom nods and moves under the covers and quickly falls back asleep. Y/N lays down next to him and tucks her head in his neck and also falls asleep.

The next morning, Y/N wakes up before Tom. Her body had naturally shifted away from Toms and she was on the complete other side of the bed, but Toms' hand was outstretched towards her. She looked over at Tom who was fast asleep still and she felt her heart swell with love. She lays there for a few minutes before Tom shifts. He slowly opens his eyes and looks over to Y/N. She smiles softly at him and he smiles back.

“I missed you love.” Tom whispers as he slowly shortens the space between them. He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her into his body. Y/N lets out a relaxed sigh.

“I missed you too baby.” Y/N whispers. Tom leans in and presses a kiss to her lips. He smiles into the peck and Y/N giggles against his lips.

“We should get out of bed. I have to take Tessa for a walk.” Y/N says hearing Tessa scratch at the door to the bedroom. Tom gets out of bed and walks over to the door to let Tessa in. Tessa jumps up onto Toms' thighs, trying to give her owner kisses. Tom kneels down to let Tessa kiss him more. Y/N gets up from the bed and smiles at Tom while she moves to the closet to get changed.

“I’m coming with you.” Tom says shoving his feet into shoes and grabbing Tessa’s leash. Y/N smiles and lets Tom lead her out the door. Tom wraps his arm around her shoulder and she wraps her arm around his waist and leans into him.

The late fall morning is cloudy with little bits of sun peeking through the grey clouds. Leaves are falling, and the air smells crisp as they walk. It’s a bit windy in London, but the young couple still walks on with Tessa in front.

“Ah, I’ve missed this so much darling.” Tom sighs. As they walk along with Tessa, their shoes crunch small leaves that have fallen to the ground.

“I know honey, and I know our girl Tessa missed you too.” Y/N laughs. Tom let out a short laugh, then quickly went stoic and contemplative. Y/N looked up at him and frowned.

“Penny for your thoughts?” She asked. Tom frowned.

“I don’t want to leave again.” He muttered. Y/N frowned in confusion and unwrapped her arm from around his waist.

“What do you mean?” Y/N asks.

“Just, I don’t want to leave you again. I missed you so much and it was so hard for me and I know it was hard for you too.” Tom explains.

“So don’t.” Y/N says looking away from Tom and attempting to walk ahead of him. He grabs her hand in the one that is not holding Tessa’s leash.

“Love, you know I can’t do that.” Tom frowns.

“I know. But how else could this work?” Y/N says. Tom looks shocked.

“Y/N what are you saying!” Tom yelled.

“What?” Y/N defends, “Oh, no, Tom. That is not what I meant, I meant the situation, not the relationship!”

Tom visibly relaxes.

“Oh good. You scared me there for a second.” Tom laughs. Y/N smiles.

“But, the situation. Tom, I can’t leave and you can’t stay.” She says. Tom frowns once more.

“So, we wait, until things slow down at work for you and for me too.” Tom smiles. Y/N smiles back at him. The two start to make their way back to the apartment.

“Okay.” Y/n says.

“Okay.” Tom smiles. He lets go of Tessa’s leash and lets her run the rest of the way back to the house. He then pulls Y/N in by her shoulders and stands in a hug.

“Thank you for being so understanding.” Tom mutters as he presses a kiss into the crown of Y/N’s head.

“No problem, now let’s get into the house before these clouds turn to rain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, writers live off kudos and comments!


End file.
